


Obligated Discussions

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: Henry knows. That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I see a few of these and I thought, why not?  
> Henry doesn't appear in my fics as it is so why not just this once?  
> Another blurb.

She sits at the center of her bed, on top of her duvet, legs crossed, staring blankly at her pillow at the head of it. She wishes she could fall face-first onto it and not look stupid when her butt sticks up and she can’t breathe. The blinds are closed, the curtain drawn, her room looks like night taking a nap. It’s gloomy and depressing and all those words which make you sad and lethargic, but the mood of the room only half-matches the mood of its occupant.

If you were to utter the sentence, “Emma Swan is mortified,” that would be the epitome of the word _understatement_.

“Emma, I’m sorry.” Henry says from the doorway behind her.

He’s calling her by her name rather than her role. He’s doing his best to disconnect the woman he knows as his mother, the woman he knew as his friend long before she accepted her given roles, and the woman he probably isn’t sure what to do about now. Saying it out loud helps, she supposes, but it doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.

She runs a hand through her hair. “I know, kid. It’s okay. Just... give me a bit to process it, okay?”

She takes his grunt for a audible nod, and then his footsteps retreat. He travels down the stairs and for a moment, there is pure silence.

Then her text tone sounds.

Her eyes shift from the pillow to her lap, and even though she knows it’s from him she reads his name very slowly to herself anyway. She knows she’s being immature, but what does that matter now? He already saw her.

_I love you. And what I saw this morning doesn’t change that. I know the difference between Emma the Sheriff, Emma my Mom, and Emma the Lost Girl_

_Henry, it’s not that simple as the Sorting Hat_... she starts to text, but he beats her to it.

_U don’t want to b/feel Lost anymore. I get that. I might not have had it THAT rough growing up but I know what it feels like to not have ur Mom or to feel like ur not loved the way u should/want to b_

_I_... She cracks a smile when she sees the little ellipses pop up again. Kid’s on fire when he’s got an opinion and two fast thumbs.

_I looked it up online btw. Mdlg. It’s very interesting. I didn’t ask Mom about it yet cuz I think she doesn’t want to talk about it until she knows ur ok with talking about it. N I hope u will b sometime_

_Ur not hurting anyone by doing it u know. Not Grandma, or Grandpa, especially not me. U know y?_

When she realizes the question is not, in fact, rhetorical, Emma’s smile grows. Her bout of angst lessens considerably because she already knows the answer. _Why, kid?_

_Cheesy as it sounds, it makes u happy. What kind of kid would I b if I didn’t want that 4 my Mom?_

_Bonus: it makes BOTH my moms happy. N since Mom changed as a person she can take care of u the way u want/need_

_I know Grandma tries 2 but Mom doesn’t coddle or smother as much_

_Does she threaten to spank u if ur bad? She did that 2 me but never actually DID it_.......

She bites her lip. The fact he asked and attempted to relate further proves he’s got that honest gene in him, but there’s no way to answer this without the full wave of shame washing over her again. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to just yet.

..... _I probably shouldn’t’ve asked u that. I’m so sorry. You don’t have to tell me, I swear. Forget I asked. I wasn’t thinking I’m sorry_

She could practically see her son’s face, his eyes squeezing shut as he cringes, a hand flying up to slap his forehead and muttering under his breath “Thaaaat was stupid...” and the imagery cheers her up a little.

 _It’s ok_ , she types back, _you’re excited and you want to reassure me. You’re the kid who walked in on his parents metaphorically screwing and instead of being grossed out you wonder why and if we’re ok, and while we (I) highly appreciate that, there are some things about my sex life I can’t share with you_.

 _Ever_ , she adds after a moment, _not even when YOU’RE 30_

 _Fair enough heh..._ Henry replies. _But can I just say_

_When I sent that 2 u I forgot u were my Mom?_

_Like I didn’t see u as my Mom. It felt more like I was talking to my new little sister n we were bonding over the fact we share a Mom n stuff, u know_?

Emma gently drops her phone in the space between her legs. She covers her face behind her hands, and stifles her giggles.

 _I think you’re a little TOO comfortable with this, kid_ , she writes.

She hears him laugh from downstairs.

_Lol maybe. But it’s better to be too comfortable than too disgusted right?_

_Besides... there are cases of kids thinking their moms are their sisters n grandparents as their real parents. The only difference here is there’s not some big family secret about it. I *know* ur my Mom n I’m ok with it._

_Can I come up_?

She stretches her arms and legs and gets up from her bed before she gives her okay. His footsteps are hard and loud against the wooden stairs. She hears him stop just as she pulls back the curtain and opens the blinds. The sky shines bright and blue before them.

When Emma turns around, Henry is right there, arms open for a hug, which she accepts with a smile.

“I love you, Mom,” he murmurs into her hair. He strokes her back calmly. “Whether you’re thirty or three, I will always love you.”

“I love you too, kid...” she whispers. “Thanks.”

Her text tone sounds again.

Pulling away, she looks at him. Henry looks at his phone screen, turned off, then back to her, and shrugs. Emma picks up her phone, and smiles when she sees the name.

“Who is it?” he asks, “Mom?”

She nods. “Yep. It’s Mommy.” She laughs when his eyes widen at the message.

 _Emma, if you and Henry don’t come back here at once I am throwing out all the toys I see on my living room floor. There are twenty-one items on my list so far, starting with Optimus Prime and the hideous Snow White baby doll. Ten minutes_.


End file.
